Scary Movie
by Fallen Angel Mitsu
Summary: We find out the true meaning of horror film [One-Shot]


A/N: Well here's another one-shot hot off the press from my demented mind, plus I'm on a little bit of an Exorcist kick which will probably last for about another month.

Disclaimer: yeah in my dreams and the song fuck it belongs to seether and The Exorcist

I'm pretty sure belongs to William Peter Blatty

Word Key:

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Song lyrics**

**Scary Movie**

It was Friday, the Moonshine was closed and it was raining really hard. What that equals…sheer and utter boredom as Nozomu, Akira, and Mahiru had found out. They and Mitsuru, who was up in his room not giving a damn about anything, were left alone. Katsura, Oboro, and Misoka had some important business somewhere overseas and wouldn't be back until sometime the next day.

"So…," Nozomu drawled out; bored of the staring game they had resorted to, "what do you guys wanna do? It's a Friday night after all."

"Anything would be good right now compared to this." Mahiru sighed; feeling that anything really would be exciting… well, except for Mitsuru confessing and undying love that possibly didn't exist, that would've been creepy and down right _wrong._

"How 'bout bored games?" Even Akira's usual psycho-happiness was gone. Nozomu's reply was about how they didn't have any because for the past two years it seemed like Oboro had tried to rob them of a 'normal' childhood. That was completely untrue because none of them thought that they would have this much free time.

After Nozomu's reply had been given there was silence; a rare and unnatural thing. The silence was broken by Mahiru's suggestion, "How about a movie?"

"BRILLIANT!" Nozomu practically jumped out of his seat. "Akira and I will pick out the movie and, if he wants, you can get Mitsuru down here too." He immediately grabbed Akira, hauling him down the stairs to the massive entertainment room complete with a massive home theater.

Mahiru got up from her position and walked slowly over to the stairs; which, when she arrived at the bottom, seemed to get longer. After her climbed up the stairs Mahiru walked slowly down the hall examining the tiny fibers of the carpet.

All too soon, to her, she reached his door. She banged on the door. "Mitsuru?" When he didn't answer, the blonde slowly opened the door.

The tengu had been laying on his bed staring out the window with headphones on that were blaring. Gingerly she walked over and tapped Mitsuru's shoulder lightly.

He removed the headphones "**…fuck it I see you in me fuck it I feel you in me…**"

"What do you want dammit?"

"Well," she said slowly then sped it up, "I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us?"

He sat there acting like he was deep in thought and answered with a quick and sudden 'no'.

"Please?" Mahiru begged. "It'll be quiet, all you have to do is watch a movie then you can come right back up. So pretty please watch a movie with us?"

The boy stared, more like a glare of death at her. Mahiru then resorted to a more desperate approach, puppy eyes, massive puppy eyes ready to burst with tears. No matter how much, he would never admit that he couldn't stand watching girls cry.

"Ugh…fine dammit." He sighed pressing stop on the CD player. "But once it's done I'm comin' right back up ya hear!"

Immediately the watery eyes were replaced with a big smile as she dragged him off the bed and down both flights of stairs.

* * *

Downstairs all the lights had been turned off and the speakers on full blast.

"What are we watching anyway?" Mahiru asked when she sat next to Mitsuru, who tensed up when the only girl of the group sat in such close proximity.

"The Exorcist: The Version You've Never Seen!" declared the were-wolf in an announcer-like voice.

"What in the hell is that supposed ta mean?"

"Director's cut, Mitsuru." Replied Nozomu in a flat tone,

"…oh…"

"Now shad up the movie is starting."

They all sat there; Nozomu and Akira completely engrossed in the film; Mahiru somewhat interested and Mitsuru was flat out bored by the thing. '_I thought this was supposed to be a horror film, so where is the horror?'_

No sooner than he thought that, a scene where the girl spider walks down the stairs hands first with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Kyahhh!" Mahiru screamed; arms wrapping around the nearest object, her face also being buried into that object. The said object…Mitsuru.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" he roared trying in vain to get her death grip off his middle.

"I done runna rotch dis movie anyhore," came her muffled cries, roughly translated: I don't wanna watch this movie anymore.

"So then don't just get the hell off of me!"

Mahiru shook her head 'no', for she was scared too bad to even move. Mitsuru had to then sit there with Mahiru clinging to him for over an hour, her face buried into his chest. All the while thinking '_get'er off get'er off get'er off.'_

When the movie was over Mitsuru couldn't feel part of his waist. "Alright dammit it's over now get off of me ya crazy woman!"

The trembling teen reluctantly let go of the very disturbed tengu who ran upstairs; face the color of a strawberry. Mitsuru slammed his door shut and literally did not come out of his room for a week.

* * *

It was about a month after that incident they, including Mitsuru, were sitting at the table eating breakfast, and bored as ever. 

"Hey guys wanna watch another movie?" Nozomu questioned thinking about watching another horror flick.

"No!" Mitsuru half shouted, "And that is my final answer. Period. End of discussion!"

The tengu stomped up the stairs using anger to hide pure fear…for he had learned the true meaning of _horror_ film.

**The End**

A/N: My paragraphing sucks. And sorry if Mitty's character seemed outta whack, I had to tweak him just a little to get this to work, for we all know he would **never** allow Mahiru to do what she does. Also I tweaked Mahiru into a big scaredy cat cause Exorcist isn't really that scary in my reality so I went with the 70's reality, the scariest movie ever. Hope you all liked it caused mesa had fun writing it!


End file.
